The King and the Kingslayer
by Restrained.Freedom
Summary: There were many among the varden that objected to the presence of Thorn and Murtagh, but none were as passionate and as justified in their hatred of the red rider as the dwarves... One sweltering afternoon would find the King and the KingSlayer standing face to face... {Full Summary included.}


**A/Notes: Posted 12-15-12**

**First of all... I made a discovery; the "Link" function. And I was so excited that I went to my profile page and placed links to all the stories on my list of highly recommended "Favorites." This should make it easier for you all to take a peek at them. Plus, I have added a handful of additional stories to the list as well, so even if you have seen them before, I encourage you to look again... if for no other reason than to gaze at the pretty blue links, of which I am so proud. **

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: This was originally an idea for a oneshot, but then I decided to post it in pieces. Why? So I would stop dragging my feet. Once I post this first bit, I will be honor bound to complete it. {Self-manipulation} ;D**

**This story can either be looked upon as an independant story, or as a companion piece to "An Enemy's Heart" placed somewhere between chapter five and chapter six. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Days had turned into weeks, and at least to this point they had managed to keep the red dragon and his rider from crossing the paths of any of the dwarves. This was no easy feat either, but necessary in order to guarantee the strained peace within the varden members.

There were those among the other varden races that objected to the presence of Thorn and Murtagh, as well, but none were as passionate and as justified in their hatred of the red rider as the dwarves. And who could blame them. The death of their beloved King Hrothgar had been the cruelest blow committed to their race in ages. Murtagh's death, and only his death would satisfy their agonized mourning.

Eragon had sworn to kill Hrothgar's murderer, and had been able to stay his hand against his brother, but only by seeing Galbatorix as the true murderer of the dwarf king, rather than Murtagh, who had carried out the actual deed. How he was going to be able to convince the dwarves, he had no idea. Every day that Murtagh lived was, in their eyes, proof that Eragon was betraying his adopted dwarven clan.

It was on this sweltering afternoon, that fate would find the King and the KingSlayer standing face to face...

* * *

**The King and the Kingslayer**

**Part One: Things just got a lot hotter**

From the moment the red rider had appeared on the Varden's doorstep with the gift of the emerald stone, the dwarven nation had turned into a seething mass of discontent. There was even the threat that they might abandon the cause altogether.

What little support the rider had received to that point was starting to cave in under the pressure. It had only been two months since Murtagh's defection, but it was starting to look like his act of joining the rebels might be the cause of their ultimate downfall. Wouldn't the mighty king find amusement in that fact... '_Lose a rider, but win the war_.'

_Fear not my fierce one._ Thorn's teasing retort somehow turned into a prideful boast. _He will not win; not when '_we'_ oppose him._

Murtagh glanced up to see his partner -and reason for living- gliding gracefully overhead. The dragon was circling on an updraft and enjoying the sun sparkling off his ruby scales. Thorn was truly a magnificent sight, and the rider was filled with awe and pride at being chosen by such a brave and good hearted dragon. Sensing his chosen one's thoughts, the dragon hummed with pleasure.

_I adore the warmth I feel from the flame-that-walks-the-sky, Murtagh. The king's dirty-stone-city was always so cold and clammy._

Murtagh groaned mentally at the first part of the comment, and when the dragon's curiosity prodded him, Murtagh opened to his partner the discomfort that he was enduring from the heat. It had been an exceedingly hot day, and Murtagh had just finished his workout, which only made things worse. Actually, he had ended his exercises early; abandoning his final circuit around the city's perimeter halfway through due to exhaustion.

The rider's skin was hot, red, and glistening with sweat, which caused his dark hair to cling against his head and neck. His breathing was labored and movements stiff. The dragon emanated concern through their link, but then he an idea came to him.

_I think I will go fishing in the salty water... It is cool in the blue, and you could come with me..._ Thorn suggested, but he felt his rider's resistance to the idea.

_No, you go ahead. I just want to lie down for a while._

Unfazed by the rejection, the red sparkle in the sky turned south, heading for the sea. He sent his chosen one last message as he disappeared from view.

_Try not to miss me... and don't get into trouble._

Murtagh smiled briefly and trudged on towards the western end of the surrounding encampment. There his tent and a well earned rest awaited him. But as he looked ahead, he noticed a party of dwarves were moving in his direction, and he frowned as he realized that it was not coincidence that was bringing them together...

Things had just gotten a lot hotter.

* * *

**A/Notes: Posted 12-15-12**

**I know this is hardly fair to post so short a piece, but I needed to jump start this idea, and so this is sort of a little Prologue to the story.**

******Also, if you haven't seen the works of kumar LaVoixDuSud, I encourage you to check them out. This author is new to the English Language, but you would never know it by reading. I truly have enjoyed everything Kumar has written.**

**I'd ask for a review, but as short as this is I hardly deserve one.**

**XDD**


End file.
